ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Frederick Edwards' Hometown (2015)
This movie is about a widower man and his only son going on the road from Maryland to California for a Family Reunion. Casts *Frederick "Fred" Edwards (Tom Cruise, or Ryan Reynolds)-A widower man who's invited to a Family Reunion. He's a loving father too. *Nat Edwards (Connor Hill)-Frederick's Only Son. He's a sweet child, he loves his father, and loves baseball. *Marcus P. Evans (Andrew Garfield)-Nat's former male sitter. Nat really get's along with him very well. *Joe Edwards (Matthew Broderick)-Frederick's Brother. *Brenda Edwards (Salma Hayek)-Joe's Wife. *Ted Edwards (Max Charles)-Joe and Brenda's First Son. *Daniel Edwards (TBA)-Joe and Brenda's Second Son. He's barefoot throughout the movie. *Patrick Newman (Brad Pitt)-Frederick and Joe's Brother-In-Law. *Rebecca Newman (Jessica Alba)-Frederick and Joe's Sister. She's married to Patrick. *Roxanne Newman (TBA)-Patrick and Rebecca's First Daughter. *Diana Newman (TBA)-Patrick and Rebecca's Second and Terrorizing Daughter. She keeps on terrorizing Ronda. *Ronda Newman (TBA)-Patrick and Rebecca's Third and Terrifying Daughter. She's always terrified when Diana keeps on terrorizing her. *Peter and Jimmy Newman (TBA)-Patrick and Rebecca's Twin Sons. They're 6 years old, they love each other and they're also doing something innapropriate which won't be shown on the screen. *Eric Newman (Liam Neeson)-Patrick's Brother. *Becky Newman (Cameron Diaz)-Eric's Wife. *Oscar Newman (Justin Bieber)-Eric and Becky's First Son. *Vanessa Newman (TBA)-Eric and Becky's First Daughter. *Jasmine Newman (TBA)-Eric and Becky's Second Daughter. *Ned Newman (Cameron Boyce)-Eric and Becky's Second Son. He's annoyed from Ronda being terrorized by Diana. *Bruce Newman (Jonah Hill)-Patrick and Eric's Younger Brother. He's single. *Glenn Howard (Joaquin Phoenix)-Frederick and Joe's Brother-In-Law. *Angelina Howard (Zooey Deschanel)-Frederick and Joe's Sister. She's married to Glenn. *Angela Howard (TBA)-Glenn and Angelina's First Daughter. *Aaron Howard (TBA)-Glenn and Angelina's One Son. *Natalie Howard (TBA)-Glenn and Angelina's Second Daughter. *Jeremy Howard (Dominic Cooper)-Glenn's Brother. *Jackie Howard (Beatrice Rosen)-Jeremy's Wife. *Leonardo Howard (Jake Ryan Keiffer)-Jeremy and Jackie's Only Son. *Clyde Edwards (Tommy Lee Jones)-Frederick, Joe, Rebecca, and Angelina's Father. *Mary Edwards (Joyce Van Patten)-Frederick, Joe, Rebecca, and Angelina's Mother. *Stephen Thomas (Danny DeVito)-Clyde's Neighbor and High School Friend. *Nicky King (TBA)-Frederick's Childhood Bully. Primarily Antagonist of the film. *Mr. James Turner (Cuba Gooding Jr. or someone else)-Nat's Teacher. *Jacob Stevenson (Maxwell Perry Cotton)-Nat's Best Friend. *Mike Gibson (Noah Ryan Scott)-Nat's Friend before being friends with Jacob. He later got along with Jacob. *Andrew Jenkins (Jaden Harmon)-Jacob's Friend before being friends with Nat. He later got along with Nat. *Robert Martinez (Anthony Keyvan)-Nat and Jacob's Friend, they met him when he was a new student. *Amanda Rodriguez (Mika Abdalla)-Nat's Girlfriend. Those two fell in love with each other since they first saw each other. Amanda was Andrew's Sister's Friend. *Garrett Mitchell (CJ Adams)-Nat and Mike's friend, he later got along with Jacob, Andrew, Robert, and Nat's Girlfriend, Amanda. *Nick Perry (David Knoll)-Jacob and Andrew's friend, he later got along with Nat, Mike, Robert, Amanda, and Garrett. *Victor Sanderson (Charles Vandervaart)-Nat's friend since fourth, he later got along with the group. *Barry Gonzalez (Nathaniel A. Pena)-Nat, Mike, and Garrett's friend, they met him in first grade. He later on got along with the group. *Fudge Burns (Caleb Barwick)-He was a new student who hasn't had a friend in the world. Nat and his Friends decided to become friends with him, then he joins the group too. *Frank Stevenson (Matt Damon)-Jacob's single father. Jacob's mother is remarried. *Coach Ben Franklin (Michael J. Fox)-Nat's baseball coach. Settings The movie takes place in the summer of 2005. Originally, it was suppose to take place in September 2001, where a man and his son leave New York, when 9/11 occured, so they moved to Los Angeles. But then it's changed to an idea of a Family Reunion, instead the man and his son live in Baltimore, Maryland, and they go on the road to California for a family reunion. Father and Son Time This idea wasn't inspired by me, it was inspired by one of the other touching films about a father and a son, you know like Finding Nemo, Chicken Little, The Pursuit of Happyness, and even Knowing. So this wasn't inspired by me because my mom is still alive, but both of my parents are divorced and also remarried. The touching part of one of these movies is the hugging, that's touching if it were to be a widower man who has one son Motion Pictures Association of America This movie may be Rated PG, because this is a family comedy. Actor of Frederick Edwards My choice is Tom Cruise to play Frederick Edwards, but my other choice is Ryan Reynolds. Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures I'm thinking my first movie should be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, alongside with my other ideas of movies. Sequel I already had it planned for the sequel, known as Frederick Edwards Hit's the Road. The whole family returns to the movie, Nat's friends return to the movie too. ParraTheScreenwriter (talk) 18:36, June 24, 2013 (UTC)